いかたん
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: … Hiyori Iki tidak akan pernah memutuskan ikatannya dengan Yato, sebab ia terlalu enggan untuk mengikis paksa segala momen yang telah terpatri indah dalam memori. /fluff-ficlet/ (semi)-canon.


Dengan posisi tubuh tergolek lemas di lantai, Yukine menggeram frustrasi. Buku kumpulan rumus matematika yang dibiarkan terbuka di sampingnya menjadi saksi bisu betapa _stress_-nya bocah berumur empat belas tahun itu mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Hiyori kepadanya.

"Aku … menyerah." Tanpa memperlihatkan sosoknya —kala itu tubuh Yukine terhalangi oleh meja belajar— Yukine mengibarkan sebuah bendera putih. Hal itu sukses membuat Hiyori yang duduk tepat di seberang Yukine tersenyum geli. Oleh Hiyori, diambilnya buku tulis serta bolpoin yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Matanya bergerak teratur dari kiri ke kanan, memeriksa sampai di mana materi yang telah dikuasai oleh Yukine.

"_Ne_, coba kulihat, ya."

.

.

_**Disclamer**_**: **Noragami adalah milik Adachitoka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**...**

いかたん (—ikatan)

**...**

_Happy reading!_

**…**

… _Hiyori Iki tidak akan pernah memutuskan ikatannya dengan Yato, sebab ia terlalu enggan untuk mengikis paksa segala momen yang telah terpatri indah dalam memori._

**…**

Malam ini sekilas terlihat sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Hiyori, seperti biasa bertandang ke rumah Kofuku untuk mengajari Yukine pelajaran tingkat menengah pertama dengan ditemani Yato yang hanya bermalas-malasan tak jauh dari mereka. Lalu, Daikoku akan memanggil mereka bertiga untuk makan malam bersama di bawah. Rutinitas sederhana, memang. Namun, mereka berlima terlihat begitu menikmati momen tersebut.

—Sebuah saat di mana gelak tawa terlepas tanpa beban, diselingi obrolan ringan yang menyegarkan otak dari kepenatan sepanjang hari.

**…**

Peraduan antara kaki dan lantai menciptakan suara yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Yato. Diliriknya pintu dengan menggunakan ekor matanya sambil menebak kiranya siapa orang yang akan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

_Srek_.

Kepala bersurai merah muda menyembul jenaka dari balik pintu geser tersebut.

_Oh, Kofuku_, sahut Yato dalam benaknya.

Derap langkah kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan ritme yang lebih cepat. Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik, Kofuku berhasil memeluk leher Hiyori yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tersentak, bola mata milik Hiyori sempat membulat. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan susah payah sambil berkata, "… Kofuku-_san_?"

Yato hanya menatap malas, sedang Yukine, ia tampak berusaha menggapai ujung meja demi membantunya untuk duduk dengan benar.

"Hiyorin~! Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Kofuku menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya, tampak memohon dengan kedua mata yang tertutup erat.

**…**

Dan di sinilah Hiyori dan Yato sekarang, berjalan menyusuri sepinya jalan dengan dua buah kantong plastik berisi jajanan kesukaan Kofuku. Sesekali Yato menggerutu tidak jelas, merutuki betapa tidak pentingnya permohonan Kofuku. Di sisi lain, Hiyori hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi tingkah laku Yato.

Perlahan, langkah mereka membawa keduanya menuju jalan yang mengingatkan Hiyori —dan mungkin juga Yato— akan permintaan Yato sore itu. Permintaan yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hiyori. Di tempat ini, Yato meminta Hiyori untuk memutuskan ikatan dengannya.

"... Tidak," gumam Hiyori dengan intonasi rendah. Rekaman kejadian hari itu kembali tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya. Biasan cahaya yang menciptakan warna jingga bercampur kuning di langit, ekspresi serius Yato serta intonasinya yang begitu mendalam, dan tak lupa pula perkataannya saat itu.

Hiyori memandang kosong jalanan tersebut dalam diam. Yato yang menyadari keanehan sikap gadis di sampingnya itu hanya bisa menatap dalam raut muka yang diperlihatkan Hiyori sambil meletakkan kantong belanjaan di sisi tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada respons yang berarti dari Hiyori ataupun Yato. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai sebuah tangan menautkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari tangan lainnya yang berukuran lebih mungil.

Pemilik tangan mungil itu tersentak tatkala merasakan sentuhan hangat pada tangan kanannya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Yato yang kala itu menatap ke arah yang berlawanan. Walau tak jelas, Hiyori dapat melihat semburat merah yang tertoreh tipis pada pipi Yato.

Segores senyum terlukis di wajah Hiyori bersamaan dengan timbulnya perasaan hangat yang berpusat pada dadanya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya —berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Yato sudah memotong niatannya untuk berucap demikian. Bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat, bahkan sangat rapat ketika telinganya menangkap rentetan kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Yato.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi takdir kita?" Yato berkata pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Hiyori. Ekspresi Yato … terlihat sama seperti waktu itu, serius —dan juga tampan pada saat yang bersamaan.

Kini, gantian Hiyori yang terlihat salah tingkah. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertautan, Hiyori menarik kuat tangan tersebut. "A-ayo pulang! Yukine dan lainnya pasti sudah menunggu kita!" ujar Hiyori, sedikit terbata.

"O-oi, belanjaannya," sahut lelaki manik _aquamarine_ tersebut sembari menunjuk kedua kantong dengan tangannya yang terayun bebas.

Malam ini memang sekilas terlihat sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun, tanpa orang lain ketahui, di malam ini, ada sebuah ikatan yang terikat lebih erat daripada malam-malam sebelumnya.

**… いかたん :** _**f**__**in …**_

a/n:

... untuk pertama kalinya di tahun 2014 ini, saya kembali menulis fanfiksi. Salam kenal, ya. Nats di sini!:D

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi sederhana ini, ya. Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan di kolom _review :)_

Salam jumpa~


End file.
